Storm of Lightning
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: He's commanded an army. He was born a leader. He defeated a legend. He was born a warrior. He has the power of lightning. He controls the sky. But not even Axel Hunter, the adopted son of Optimus Prime, can overcome this storm of lightning. Not alone, that is. Miko/OC Optimus/Arcee Rated T for Swearing
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new story called Storm of Lightning. The star of this story is my OC, Axel Hunter.**

**Axel: What's up?**

**You'll find out a little about him in this first chapter. This will follow the Prime series, though there will be a few plot twist here and there. This story will be replacing The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style. Anyway, let's get this party started!**

_"You do understand how important this is, right? Or is your sarcastic brain too dumb for you to handle this?"_

_He turned to his friend and said, "I know how important this, damn it. Stop worrying about me."_

_His friend glared at him, his red eyes glowing. "Do I look like I'm worried?"_

_"You sure sound like it." He smirked._

A boy laid in the sand in Cairo. He appeared to be 15, but he was actually 115 years old. Being a half-demon will do that to you. He had slick black hair, electric blue eyes, and silver piercings in each ear. He was wearing a blue leather overcoat, a black tank top, white pants, black boots, and strapped to the side of his waist was a sword and two twin gold pistols.

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Damn, that hurt. Lance isn't gentle when it comes to sending me to other worlds, I see."

He stood up slowly before looking around. He supposed he would get started now. The boy closed his eyes before a blue light illuminated from his body. This blue light was his energy signature and he hoped that the people he was trying to attract actually cared enough to come find him. Though he supposed his strong energy signature would do the trick.

He stood there for half an hour before a dark, huge, shadow come over him. He looked up to see some type of warship. Giant robots jumped down with one in particular leading them. Their leader was silver with a few purple highlights and blood red eyes that were pure evil.

"Lord Megatron, it seems that the energy signature is coming from the boy." A grey one with wings said.

"That's impossible." Megatron sneered.

"Is it?" The boy asked. "Or is your dumb brain to small to comprehend that it is my energy signature?"

Megatron growled before giving the drones an order. "Destory him."

The boy smirked slightly and said, "I'm going to enjoy this."

The drones rushed at him all at once. The boy scoffed. He didn't need to use his sword for this. His electric blue eyes gained a red tint as he stared at each drone. The drones stopped in their tracks. They were frozen. The boy smiled at his demon eyes technique. He pointed his index finger and his middle finger at one robot. Lightning soon struck him. The boy made a kicking motion with his feet and a burst of lightning hit two more robots. He used both his hands to make lightning bolts fry the last two drones. It only took him a minute to kill these drones.

"Impossible!" The grey one screamed.

"No, it's quite possible." The boy grinned, revealing the two pointed fangs in his mouth.

"Megatron! Starscream!"

The boy turned around to see five large robots running towards them. One was red and blue. The other was green. Another one was blue with some pink. The last one was yellow and black.

"Prime..." Megatron sneered.

"Master, I think it would be best to call a retreat." Starscream suggested.

Megatron glared at his second in command before transforming and flying back to the warship. Starscream followed his example.

"What happened here?" The green one asked. He looked at the boy. "Did you do this?"

"Who else would've done it?" The boy retorted.

"How?" The yellow and black one asked in awe.

"I might consider telling you." The boy said. "What are you names?"

The red and blue one stepped foward. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are an Autobot team stationed here on Earth. This is my second in command Arcee, our warrior Cliffjumper, our wrecker Bulkhead, and our scout Bumblebee. Our medic, Ratchet, is back at base. We would like it if you would come back to base with us for your own protection."

The boy stared at Optimus before laughing. He laughed so hard he had to take our his sword, stick it in the ground, and lean on it so he wouldn't fall over laughing.

"Do you honestly think I need protection from whoever those guys are? Honestly? Because if you haven't noticed, I just beat the living daylights out of them with my hands and feet without moving an inch." The boy said.

"Kid, those were just scrap drones. Do you think about what would happen if Megatron actually faced you one on one?" Arcee narrowed her optics.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure old buckethead won't go easy on you. Not after what you just did." Cliffjumper added.

"Just proves how little you know about me." The boy rolled his eyes. "I've faced people stronger than him."

Bumblebee asked the question that they all wanted to know. "Who are you? And what are you?"

"Shouldn't we get back to your base?" The boy didn't answer him. He then said, "I'll answer your questions there."

Optimus sighed slightly before saying in to his com-link, "Ratchet, we require a ground bridge."

"What's a ground bridge?" The boy asked.

He received his answer when a green portal appeared in front of him. His eyes widened and the red tint in them vanished.

"The hell?" The boy whispered.

"Well, his reaction was better than I expected." Cliffjumper commented.

The boy walked through the ground bridge with them and once he was on the other side, he looked at who he assumed was Ratchet.

"Optimus? You brought a human back with you?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Half-human." The boy corrected him, making everyone look at him in shock.

"Half-human?" Bulkhead asked in shock.

"Half-human, half-demon." The boy nodded.

"Demon?!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

The boy smirked at their reactions. He chuckled and said, "Yes, demon."

"What is your name?" Ratchet asked.

"My name?" The boy smirked. "My name is Axel. Axel Hunter."

**Two Years Later**

Seventeen year old (well 117 year old) Axel walked in to the main room of the Autobot Base and saw that the only one present was Arcee.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

Arcee turned to her half-demon friend and said, "They went on a scouting mission."

"And you didn't go because?" Axel smirked.

"I was put on ground bridge duty." Arcee sighed. She then looked at Axel and said, "You should probably go back to your room. Fowler's supposed to be coming by and he still doesn't know you exist."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Axel asked as he jumped up to the railing and hung upside down on it.

"Because he'd probably freak out." Arcee deadpanned.

"PRIME!"

Axel moved faster than Arcee had ever seen him move. He was in the rafters in a second.

Agent William Fowler come out of the elevator and looked around before his eyes landed on the only female Autobot on Earth. "Where's Prime?"

"He's on a scouting mission with the others." Arcee responded.

"Great. Just great." Fowler grumbled.

Axel figured out a little too late that the rafters in the ceiling needed to be replaced because they were falling apart. How did he learn this? He made one wrong step and he soon found himself falling. His arm went out automatically and caught on to something. He looked up and saw that it was the railing.

Right underneath Fowler.

"Well, damn." Axel commented.

**An Hour Later**

"So you mean to tell me that for two years, this kid, who is only half-human, has been living with you guys and no one has informed me of it?"

"That pretty much sums it up nicely." Axel smirked.

"I'm sorry, but he can't stay here. The higher ups will have my head if they find out about this." Fowler shook his head.

"Agent Fowler, if one of us adopted him, would he be able to stay?" Optimus asked.

"I suppose." Fowler said, shocked that Prime would even consider adopting the kid.

"I would like to adopt Axel." Optimus said.

Axel's jaw hit the floor as he considered the idea of having Optimus for a dad.

_"Oh Primus, Lance is going to beat my ass. This messes up everything." _Axel thought.

And so it was done. Axel was the adopted son of Optimus Prime. But little did they know that next year...

_Everything _would change.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Storm of Lightning. As you can probably guess, the person Axel was talking to in the beginning of the chapter of Lance. You won't be seeing him for a while, I'll tell you that. Okay, next chapter we will begin with Darkness Rising Part 1. Wonder what Axel will go through...*smirks* Until next time, I'm out!**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Storm of Lightning. I orginally planned to work on Fire Emblem, but I decided to get this above one chapter. After this, I shall continue to work on Fire Emblem more often.**

**I present to you the next chapter of Storm of Lightning!**

**Also Axel's dragon form kind of looks like a smaller version of Ryokotsusei from Inuyasha.**

Axel flipped backwards as he dodged a swipe from a familiar wrist blade. "Arcee, this is a spar! You know that right?!"

"You told me not to hold back, didn't you?" Arcee retorted with a smirk.

Axel groaned. "You're going to be the death of me." He leaned to the right as he dodged Arcee's strike.

His hands started sparking and a powerful lightning strike flew towards Arcee. She quickly dodged to the left before ducking to avoid a burst of lightning aimed at her head.

"What are you trying to do? Toast my circuits?!" Arcee exclaimed.

"You told me not to hold back, didn't you?" Axel tried to mock Arcee's voice.

Arcee narrowed her eyes and unfolded her blasters. Axel spun his twin gold pistols around in his hands before aiming them at the blue and pink Autobot. Just as they both were about to fire, a voice stopped them.

"Hey! Hey! _Hey! _We just fixed the training room last week after you two blew it up! We don't need to repeat that!" Cliffjumper exclaimed with a smirk as he walked in to the training room.

Arcee and Axel winced as that particular memory came to mind. Optimus had told them not to fire their respective firearms at each other anymore or they would be taken off duty for a week. That's how bad the damage was.

"But anyway, that's not why I came in here." Cliffjumper said. "Optimus said we're going on patrol soon. Scattered across timezones."

Pain suddenly striked through Axel's head and he groaned as visions flashed before his eyes.

_Vehicons coming down to Earth._

_Someone getting captured._

_Claws striking someone's spark._

_A scream of hot fury._

"Axel? Axel, are you alright?"

Axel's eyes snapped opened before he looked up at the worried faces of Cliffjumper and Arcee. "I'm fine. Just another unknown vision, that's all."

Arcee and Cliffjumper shared a look. Axel's visions started a few weeks ago. They never were straight foward with him though. Axel told them that as half-demons and demons alike grew older, they started gaining new abilities. He also told them that since he was practically still a teenager in demon years, this wasn't the end for his abilities coming to him.

Axel also shared a piece of information that threw them off. Visions are a highly rare ability because someone sends you the visions! And it's usually revealed to them soon after they start having them. But so far, Axel doesn't know the identity of his sender.

Axel saw the looks he was getting and said, "Really guys, I'm fine. Besides, I've encountered far worse things than some silly visions. Don't worry about me."

Arcee merely scoffed at one of her closest friend's words, but she dropped it for now. Cliffjumper merely shrugged and said, "If you say so."

Axel waved at them as he ran out the training room. He ran in to his room and shut the door. He changed out of his training clothes, which consisted of a white t-shirt and black cargo shorts along with black converse. He changed in to his armor AKA the outfit he arrived in this world with. He placed his sword in its sheath, his pistols in their holsters, and his hands sparked with lightning that he'd trained for years to perfect. Just as he was about to walk out, he heard a voice in his head.

_"Idiot, just what have you done?!"_

Axel sighed. Three years ago. That was the last time he'd heard this voice. He'd done just fine without his friend.

"That's a question for another day." Axel replied as he shut out his friend after hearing the many swear words that were aimed at him. He then walked out of his room and headed towards the main room.

Once he made it there, he saw that everyone except Arcee and Cliffjumper had been bridged out. He looked between the two before another vision flashed through his head. This one didn't bring any pain, thank Primus.

_Red armor dripping with energon. _

_A dead Cybertronian with red paint._

Axel blinked before he made his decision. "Hey Cliff, mind if I ride with you?"

Cliffjumper smirked. "No problem, kid." He transformed in to his Dodge Challenger vehicle mode. The passenger door opened. "Hop in."

Axel hopped in to Cliffjumper and the door closed behind him. The groundbridge opened in front of them. Cliffjumper turned on his engine before speeding through the ground bridge. Axel took a sniff and realized they were in the countryside of New York.

"You can figure out where we are just by sniffing the air?" Cliffjumper asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget Cliff. I am half-demon." Axel smirked slightly.

He felt someone push in to his mind by force and a voice growl, _"You have a damn death wish, don't you idiot?"_

Axel rolled his eyes and thought, "_Relax, my friend. Did you miss me?"_

_"Miss you?! Idiot, I'd rather shoot a barrage of flames at you!" The voice growled._

_"Come now, Lance. You know you don't hate me that much." _Axel thought.

_"You really test your luck sometimes, Hunter." Lance growled._

_"Putting your fake hatred aside, when do you plan on crossing over?" _Axel asked curiously.

_"Leave that to me, Axel." Lance sounded like he was rolling his eyes._

"Axel? Hello, anyone home?"

Axel blinked as he came out of his coversation with Lance and he glanced at the dashboard. "Huh?"

"You're missing out on a good story, kiddo." Cliffjumper said. "Now where was I, Arcee? Oh right! So I let them get all the way out the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"

_"New York's finest soil themselves." Arcee said._

"You know Arcee. If you mess with Cliffjumper..." Cliffjumper trailed off.

_"Then you get the horns." Arcee finished._

Axel stopped paying attention after that. His mind was on the two visions he had. What did they mean? Was someone going to die?

_"Visions? What the hell do you mean visions?! When did this happen?!" Lance asked._

_"Later." _Was Axel's response before he shut out Lance again. He knew that his younger half-demon friend could break through anytime he wanted but it gave him the message he didn't want to talk right now.

Suddenly the sound of beeping penetrated his thoughts. Axel's eyes snapped to Cliffjumper's dashboard where he was picking up a signal.

"I'm getting a signal." Cliffjumper informed.

_"Need backup?" Arcee asked._

"Do I ever need backup? Besides, I have the half-demon adopted son of Bossbot with me. He's as strong as they get." Cliffjumper joked.

"Right." Axel grinned. His hands started sparking without him noticing.

"Hey! Keep the fireworks down until you're out of me!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Huh?" Axel asked before he looked down and saw his sparking hands. He yelped when his whole body started sparking. He gritted his teeth. Why now? Of all the times it wanted out, it had to be _now? _His body pulsed and he growled.

"Cliff, drive a bit faster." Axel managed to get that out as he gritted his teeth.

"Uh, what's happening?" Cliffjumper asked as he picked up his speed.

Cliffjumper resisted the urge to flinch when Axel suddenly threw his head back and growled, "You don't want to know." His voice sounded more...demonic. More animalistic.

Cliffjumper turned off the road and came to a stop in front of a ditch. Axel immediately jumped out and he found himself on his hands and knees. Damn it all. These words kept going through Axel's mind. Why now?

A shadow passed overthem and Axel looked up. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the Decepticon warship.

"Decepticons." He growled.

A cannon on the bottom on the ship turned towards them and fired. Axel yelped as he was thrown down in to the ditch. When he looked back up, maybe a dozen Decepticons were in front of them.

"Arcee, about that backup..." Cliffjumper trailed off nervously.

Axel flexed his fingers as claws started to form on them. Well, what was about to happen to him did have a bright side. He got to rip some 'Cons to shreads.

"Fair warning boys." Axel hissed as his fangs started to grow larger. "We'll put a few dings in ya."

Just as he said that, a bright ball of light became to form around his body. The ball of light flew in to the air and made a circle before it came flying towards the Vehicons. The ball of light disappeared, leaving a transformed Axel in its place.

"What the frag?!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

Axel was a lightning/dragon demon, as Cliffjumper found out that day. Until he could control his dragon form fully, he transformed in to it once a month for a full minute. Thankfully he transformed in to it at the right time this month. Axel's dragon form was a medium sized blue dragon that looked extremely deadly.

Axel gave a mighty roar before flying at the Vehicons. He wanted to destroy as many as he could before his minute was up. Lightning sparked around his body as he breathed as burst of it from his mouth. The huge ball of lightning fried a few Vehicons. Cliffjumper drove up the side of the ditch, using it as a ramp, and transformed in mid-air as he came down with his fist clenched, ready to pound some 'Cons.

Axel opened his mouth and ripped a Vehicon's head off with his fangs. His body started pulsing. His eyes widened. Had it been a minute already? Time sure does fly by fast when you're fighting. As Axel transformed back, his feet started sparking and he used his lightning to keep him flying in the air. He saw Cliffjumper struggling and his eyes widened in fear as one of his horns was knocked off and he was thrown back in to the ditch.

"Cliff!" Axel yelled as he flew back down to the ground. He landed beside his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Eh, I've had worse." Cliffjumper grunted as he stood up. He deployed his blasters and said, "You want the horns? You got 'em!" He started shooting at the 'Cons.

Axel flew back in to the air and started making random lightning bolts strike 'Cons. But he screamed as the energon below him ignited and he was thrown back. All he saw before he blacked out was Cliffjumper getting dragged away.

* * *

"Axel? Axel wake up!"

Axel's eyes flicked open as he groaned in pain. "CC?"

"Yeah, it's me." Arcee rolled her eyes at the nickname. But then sadness washed over here as she clutched something in her hands.

Axel sighed as he stood up. He looked around before asking, "Where's Cliff?"

Arcee opened her hand and said, "This is all we found." His eyes widened at the sight of Cliffjumper's horn. "Right before his life signal disappeared."

That was a right hook to the face for Axel. He stared at Arcee and asked quietly, "Cliff is...dead?"

Arcee merely nodded. Axel's mind went blank. It wasn't possible. Not the Cliffjumper he knew.

Team Prime stepped back as Axel's eyes suddenly went red and lightning cackled around his body. The young half-demon let out a scream of hot fury as lightning shot in to the sky. Once Axel calmed down, he just stood there. He then looked up at Optimus and said, "Give him a funeral, ceremony, whatever you want to call it. I just want to be alone."

With that being said, Axel jumped in to the air before a ball of light surrounded him and he was flying towards Jasper, leaving a tiny trail of lightning behind him.

_"Hunter, you've gone soft. The human part of you overrides your demon side far too often." Lance scolded him._

"Dude, go to hell." Axel hissed as he pictured an image of himself shocking Lance with lightning.

_"Shit! Stop shocking me!" Lance screamed._

Axel merely pushed him out of his mind and continued flying. Once he reached the outskirts of Jasper, he let the lightning keeping him afloat go and he landed on the ground with a thud.

A flash of light appeared in front of him and he found himself looking in to the eyes of a female full blooded wolf/ice demon. The only thing was it was just a hologram, not the real person.

"Cristina." Axel greeted his friend. "What do you want? I'm _not _in a good mood."

Cristina had long, curly brown hair held in place by a fur headband. She was wearing a brown fur vest that stopped above her stomach, a fur skirt that stopped above her knees, and fur leg warmers that served as boots. She had two Kunai blades stapped to her right side and a sword on her left side.

"I can tell. Lance told us you shocked him." Cristina looked amused. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?" Axel asked in a tired voice. He started walking towards Jasper. Lightning cackled around his body as his armor was replaced by a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white Nikes.

Cristina walked alongside him, controlling the hologram with ease back in their world. "Your father says you're not making any progress. He was laughing when he said this so I don't know whether he was joking or not. But anyways, he says that when you're at the point where you are about to royally fuck up, Lance and I will be sent to make sure you don't."

Axel smirked slightly. "So he's just going to keep Layla there to drive him crazy?"

Cristina laughed. "No, Layla's actually gone on a mission right now with Cole."

"I see." Axel muttered. He looked up and saw they were about to enter Jasper. "Well, it's time for you to go. People around here don't see demons everyday."

Cristina rolled her eyes and smirked. She then said sarcastically, "I shall take my leave, my _prince_."

Axel was about to throw many, many curses at her but she had already deactivated the hologram. He sighed. He really hated his friends calling him by his status. Not that it mattered, since they did it to annoy him. Besides Lance of course. He didn't give a damn.

Axel soon found himself sitting outside KO Burger. He sipped on his Coke and watched as the boy at the drive-thru took orders. It was amusing to watch.

"Welcome to KO Drive-Thru where every patties a knock out. May I take your order?" The boy, Jack Darby, asked in a monotone voice.

_"Uh, two super combos. Extra fries."_

"Okay, deus numerous deus. Anything else?" Jack asked.

_"Yeah, some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?" Laughing was heard in the background._

"So that's two not as funny as we think we are combos with a side of bite me?" Jack asked sarcastically, making Axel choke on his Coke.

_"What'd you say?!"_

"$5.59 sir. At the window." Jack hissed.

The car drove up to the window. The driver took the bags without paying and drove off.

"Hey! You have to pay for that." Jack sighed.

Axel looked up at Jack and said, "Damn, kid. I didn't know you had it in you." He walked up to the window and laid $6.00 on the counter. "Keep the change."

"No, I couldn't accept this. I don't even know you!" Jack tried to give him the money back.

Axel rolled his eyes and slapped the money down in Jack's hands, making him jump. "Kid, when someone offers you money, anyone with a sense of mind keeps it. You're working at a dump like this, keep the damn money."

Jack slowly took the money and said, "Um, thank you. What's your name?"

"Axel. Axel Hunter." Axel introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Jack. Jack Darby." Jack replied.

"Well Jack, I'll be seeing...what the fuck? When did you get here?!" Axel turned around and saw Arcee sitting there, with her holoform activated. "Sorry Jack. I'll be seeing you."

Axel then walked off to his friend, muttering various curses under his breath. Jack merely watched confused before getting back to work.

"CC?" Axel sighed as he walked over to her.

Arcee rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too." She deactivated her holoform and asked, "How are you doing?"

"You just saw me not even five minutes ago."

"That's not what I meant."

Axel's eyes suddenly held a dark look in them. "I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me." Arcee sighed.

Axel didn't answer. The only thing that gave Arcee her answer was the small cackle of lightning at his fingertips.

"Woah! Is that your bike?!"

Axel turned around to see Jack looking at them in shock. He walked over to them.

"It belongs to a friend of mine. She's letting me borrow it." Axel said before he smirked. "Wanna sit on it?"

Jack nodded eargerly as he moved to sit on Arcee. Axel knew he was going to be killed later by the femme, but right now this was just too good to pass up.

"It might take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you some day." Jack promised.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

Axel glanced over to see a girl standing there. Judging by Jack's reaction, he had a crush on her. Axel looked her up and down before thinking, "_Not my type. Too girly."_

_"You are such a flirt, Hunter." Lance growled._

_"Get the hell out of my head. Jesus, telepathy is one of the abilities I wish I didn't have!" _Axel thought before pushing his friend out of his head again. Much harder this time though.

Suddenly bright lights flooded his vision. Axel's eyes turned red as he looked past the lights and saw two Vehicons.

"Scrap." Arcee and Axel cursed.

Axel hopped on to Arcee just as she started driving off. He then remembered that Jack was still with them.

His adopted father was going to flip bricks.

"Woah!" Jack screamed as Arcee drove between the two 'Cons.

"Scream in my ear again, kid! I dare ya!" Axel growled as they drove out on to the street.

"Don't let go!" Arcee advised.

"Who said that?!" Jack was freaking out.

"Didn't I tell ya not to scream in my ear?" Axel hissed as he gave Jack a small shock, making the boy yelp before looking at him in shock.

"What are you?" Jack asked.

"A half-demon." Axel answered. "And that's all you're getting for now."

The Vehicons got on both sides of Arcee, trying to crush her.

"CC! Back up! Back up!" Axel ordered.

Arcee did just that, causing the 'Cons to bump in to each other. She drove around them before heading in to an alley. Once she was alone, she stopped letting Jack off.

"What are you?" Jack asked as he slowly stepped back after getting off.

Axel's eyes blazed red as he growled, "We don't exist. Tell anyone about us and we will hunt you down. Even to hell and back. Understood?"

Jack nodded shakily before running off. Arcee drove off with the Vehicons following. Axel growled when one of the 'Cons drove after Jack. "Damn, today just isn't the day."

Arcee made a sharp U-turn and jumped over the Vehicon before driving after Jack.

"I don't even know her!" Jack yelled before they jumped over the Vehicon and landed beside him.

"Damn right ya don't. Now hop on!" Axel yelled before Jack hopped on behind him.

Jack screamed in terror as the 'Cons started shooting at them. Arcee started to drive towards the freeway.

"Oh hell to the no! Not the freeway!" Axel yelled.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked.

"There's no us kid. And they're no guys!" Arcee declared.

Axel looked around before grinning, showing off his fangs. Jack yelped when he saw them. Axel yelled, "Hey there's Bumblebee!"

Said Camero smashed in to the 'Cons before turning around and driving after them.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Axel and Arcee said.

"And you! You said you're what? A half-demon?!" Jack asked in shock and maybe a little bit of fear.

"In the flesh, kid. You're in the presense of Axel Hunter, a lightning/dragon half-demon, half-human. Any words?" Axel smirked.

Jack shook his head, still trying to wrap his head around this new information. But then he looked in front of him and saw the dead end. Axel saw it too and said, "Oh fucking hell."

Jack screamed as Arcee jumped the bridge and went over the edge. The blue and pink Autobot landed gracefully on her back well and performed one more jump before landing in front of a young boy named Raf.

"Woah." Raf said in awe.

Jack let out a sigh of relief of finally stopping. "You have no idea."

Axel appeared unfazed as he stepped off of Arcee. He looked up and said, "You two might want to move."

The Vehicons drove off the freeway and transformed in mid-air. They pointed their blasters at Arcee, Axel, Jack, and Raf. Suddenly, Jack and Raf heard a sound and they turned around to see that Arcee had transformed. They then heard sparking and saw that lightning was surrounding Axel's body.

"You picked a bad day to miss with me." Axel hissed as his eyes held blue flames. "Demon Trigger!"

Demon Trigger was a technique that demons and half-demons alike shared. It enhances their powers, speed, strength, and endurance.

Axel shot lightning at one of the 'Cons who quickly moved out of the way. Axel bared his fangs and unsheathed his sword. He was in a bad mood.

"Meet my sword, Dragon's Crusader." Axel smirked as his sword, his _life, _pulsed in his hands and was surrounded by blue flames.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Jack gulped.

"I won't have to. You'll know." Axel grinned.

"This ends here 'Cons." Arcee declared.

Axel ran towards one of the 'Cons and jumped in the air. He slashed at the 'Con and left quite a mark. The 'Con tried to swat him away, but he jumped back and landed besides Jack and Raf as he let Arcee have her fun.

"What are they?" Raf asked in awe.

"Talking cars that turn in to robots. Or the other way around." Jack replied nervously.

"It's the other way around." Axel glanced at the two boys. "But the official name for those guys are Cybertronians. They're autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Arcee is an Autobot, who are the good guys. Those guys right there are Decepticons, the bad guys. I think I'll let Prime explain the rest."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out who the big guy is soon." Axel smirked slightly.

Arcee continued her assault on the Vehicons. She punched one in the faceplate while muttering, "This...is...for...Cliff!" She put in a word between each punch.

The Vehicon pulled out his blasters and started shooting. Arcee gracefully backflipped away but one lucky shot hit her in the chest and she was knocked off her feet, unconcious for the moment.

"CC!" Axel yelled. "Bumblebee, where the hell are you?!"

As soon as he said that, Bumblebee came speeding over the bridge and he transformed in mid-air. He landed on top of one of the Vehicons and punched the other in the face.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Axel cheered. "Show 'em who's boss 'Bee!"

After making sure both of the 'Cons were down, Bumblebee stepped back. Axel winced as he heard a sickening crunch.

"And there goes the toy car." The half demon sighed.

"I'm sorry." Bumblebee said sadly.

"No problem. Really." Raf smiled slightly.

"You can understand him?!" Axel choked on his own spit.

Raf didn't get to answer because a shot rang and suddenly Bumblebee was knocked to the ground. The yellow and black Autobot flipped over only to come face to face with a blaster. Just as Axel was to start swinging lightning bolts, a voice cried out, "Leave him alone!"

All eyes and optics went to Raf. Axel facepalmed when the Vehicons trained their blasters on Raf. When the boy realized this, he said quietly and fearfully, "Please?"

"Lesson number one kid: Do not EVER yell at a 'Con!" Axel yelled. "Move, move, MOVE!"

Axel released a warning lightning shot in the Vehicon's direction but he kept walking towards them. Axel pushed Jack and Raf foward as he led them away.

"This way!" Axel yelled as he ran towards a storm drain. He released another lightning bolt in the 'Cons direction, but it didn't do anything but shock the 'Con. Axel hissed. He couldn't release a full lightning bolt without frying Jack and Raf to toast.

Jack and Raf climbed in the storm drain first and Axel smirked. He ran in after them before spinning around and saying, "Time to show you what this half demon can do!" Now that Jack and Raf were out of the way, he released a full on ball of lightning. It made contact with the 'Con and pushed him away just as they heard the sounds of metal getting beat. Bumblebee's face appeared in the drain.

"Take them home Axel. They're safe for now." Bumblebee said.

"Got it." Axel sighed.

"Thank you." Raf said gratefully.

"No problem." Bumblebee buzzed happily before leaving.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked as they ran down the drain.

"No idea and I'm not sure I want to find out." Jack retorted.

"Too bad kid. Once Prime finds out about this, we're all in some deep shit." Axel winced.

After getting lost a few times, Axel managed to lead Jack and Raf back in to Jasper. After dropping Raf off, Axel decided to walk Jack home so he wouldn't have to go back to base. Now that he'd lost some of his adrenaline, he finally came to the cold realization that Cliffjumper was dead.

"So, if you're a half demon does that mean you're not from our world?" Jack asked awkwardly. He didn't really know what to say to Axel Hunter.

"You're correct." Axel said tiredly as he played with tiny lightning bolts. "I'm from a world called Amar."

Jack nodded. "How'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"My father taught me. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" Axel didn't like talking about how he was raised.

Jack chuckled nervously before nodding. When they made it to Jack's house, Axel stood in the street as Jack walked inside. Axel looked up to the sky and said, "Lightning, bring me to my domain."

Lightning flashed in the sky and suddenly Axel was riding on a lightning bolt in the clouds towards Autobot Outpost Omega-1. Once he made it there, he dropped down the roof, making sure not to turn on the proximity sensor. He activated the hidden door he built because he didn't feel like facing anyone from the elevator. He walked down the stairs and snuck across the main room. He damn near had a heart attack when it looked like Optimus was about to turn towards him but he managed to make it to his room with his heart still intact. As soon as Axel's head hit his pillow, he was fast asleep.

**The Next Day**

"Damn, fuck, shit. Damn, fuck, shit. _Damn, fuck, shit._" Axel kept cursing as Bumblebee drove towards the school.

"Axel, calm down. The kids saw you so it's only right that you come with us to bring them back. Besides, having someone there who actually looks human might calm them down." Bumblebee tried to calm his half demon friend down, but he wasn't having it.

"Yeah, like having a half demon tell them to jump in the car and come to some secret government base with two Cybertronians will really calm them down. Thank you world for fucking with me!" Axel yelled up to the sky.

Bumblebee waited on the corner in front of the school for Jack and Raf to come out. Arcee parked in the school parking lot. It was decided at base that she would bring Jack back and Bumblebee and Axel would bring Raf. To say Axel was pissed was an understatement!

A minute later Jack and Raf were talking under a tree and Axel groaned because he wanted to spend his last few minutes of freedom in peace. Bumblebee drove towards them and opened his passenger door and let the seat up.

"Yo little kid, you're coming with us." Axel said. "Jackie boy, you're ride is over there. See the blue bike over that? _Yeah, _that's her."

"Look Raf, I really don't think..." Jack started.

"How's it going?"

"Raf?"

Axel had to laugh at that as Raf jumped in to the back seat. Bumblebee slammed the door and sped away as Jack tried to stop him. Now Axel was full out sobbing. This was how hard he was laughing.

"Do you think he'll be mad?' Raf asked.

"He'll get over it eventually if he is." Axel laughed as he leaned back in his seat. "So Raf, is it? How are you wrapping your head around this, kiddo?"

Axel would never admit this to the light of day but he had a soft spot for kids.

"It's...weird, but cool at the same time, I guess." Raf shrugged with a nervous smile. "You're a half demon, right?"

"In the flesh." Axel grinned, showing off his two fangs that were there in the place of his front teeth. "Like the fangs?"

"Axel! Don't scare the poor kid!" Bumblebee scolded.

"Bee, you're a giant robot. You don't have room to talk."

Silence.

"I thought so." Axel said smugly.

"Woah!" Raf suddenly yelled.

Axel looked ahead to see that they were driving towards the cliff wall that hid the secret door to the base. Axel started howling with laughter. He was so going to enjoy this.

When the cliff face parted, Raf's face became one of shock instead of fear. This made Axel laugh even more. Just wait until they see Optimus, then they'll really be running for the hills.

"Now for the grand finale." Axel smirked.

Once Bumblebee came to a stop, Axel and Raf hopped out to allow him to transform. Axel turned around to see Jack and...a girl? Axel looked her up and down and thought, _"My oh my. This chick has spunk."_

_"This poor girl." Lance stated with a sigh._

_"Oh you again. How've you been buddy?"_

_"Goodbye Hunter."_

"Woah." The girl stated as she looked around.

Axel was in front of her in a second using his demonic speed as he said, "Why hello there. And just who might you be beautiful?"

The girl stared at him brightly. "Hi! I'm Miko! Who are you? How long have you known these guys? Are you a part of the government? Woah! You have fangs? Are you a demon or something?! Can you transform in to anything?"

Axel merely stared at her before a smirk played on his lips. "I'm Axel Hunter, the most interesting man you'll ever meet. I've known these guys for four years now. No, I am _not _a part of the government. Yes, I have fangs. Do you like them? I hope you do. Not a demon, but a half-demon. And I can transform in to a dragon for a minute every month. I'm still trying to figure out how to change in to one at will instead of waiting but baby steps for now. Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

Miko blushed slightly at the beautiful comment before she grinned and said, "I can tell you're going to be so cool to hang with! And giant robots at that!"

Axel was about to be serious about flirting with her before Raf cut in by saying, "If you're robots, then who made you?"

Ratchet scoffed. "_Please." _

Axel sighed and released a small shock to Ratchet who yelped. "Ratchet, what did I tell you about your manners?"

_"Your mother would be so proud of you Hunter." Lance snickered._

_"Get your ass out of my head." Axel scoffed._

The floor rumbled, letting them know the the big guy has arrived. Axel smirked and pushed all of his strength in to his legs before jumping high and landing on his adoptive father's shoulder. "Miko, Jack, Raf, I'd like to introuduce you to someone." His smirk grew larger. "Optimus Prime."

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus said.

Jack stepped foward bravely, even though Axel knew he was probably having a mini heart attack right now. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Axel and Arcee clarified in unison, causing the two to look at each other.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack asked.

Optimus lowered himself to Jack's level as Axel hopped off of his shoulder and on to the ground to lean against his leg. "A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked sadly.

"Foremost, over our world supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus explained. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned. "Is there going to be a quiz?"

Axel snickered slightly but he shut up once Optimus glanced at him.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Basically, you've been seen with us so the 'Cons will assume you're allied with us. And we do not want to have your deaths on our minds so we're just going to watch over you for the time being." Axel explained.

"Megatron has not been heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said gravely.

"Hey Axel?" Jack called out.

"Hn?"

"Last night, you said something about lightning taking you to your domain when you left. What did you mean by that?"

Everyone's attention was on Axel now. The half demon blinked before he smiled slightly. Axel Hunter stepped out to the middle of the room so he was facing Jack. Lightning cackled around him slightly before it was gone.

"I have the power of lightning. I control the sky." Axel proclaimed as his blue eyes flashed. "That's why it is my domain."

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Storm of Lightning. Okay, so I just wanted to say that school has started up again for me so updates are going to be slow. Well, they already are but baby steps guys. Thanks for reading! :D I'm out for now.**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Shadow here with a new chapter for Storm of Lightning. I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but, you know, life gets in the way at times. But I'm back and I'm slowly getting back on schedule. However, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so how about we start with the chapter?**

**Axel: Let's go!**

Axel jumped up to sit on Arcee's shoulder. The kids looked at him in shock before turning back to Optimus.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus explained.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack quickly said. "Can we go now?" Axel raised an eyebrow. Did he really think calling 911 would help them? The Decepticons would destroy the police!

"Are you _insane_? I am living a dream here in Botswana. And I will NOT allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko hissed. Axel stared at her dreamily. This girl just keeps getting better and better.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch." Optimus interrupted the little fight. "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus," Ratchet started. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack repeated in disbelief. Axel chuckled.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they will go squish." Ratchet stepped foward for emphasis, making the kids step back.

"Relax Ratchet." Axel said, making the kids look up at him. "If you haven't squished me in the four years I've been here, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"You're half demon. It's different for you." Ratchet protested.

"I agree with Axel." Optimus said with a hint of amusement. Ratchet visibly looked defeated as the Prime spoke. "For the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step."

Axel groaned as the proximity alarm went off. Of all times Fowler had to visit, it had to be now? Can Team Prime ever get a day off?

"What's that?" Jack started to panic.

"It's a proximity alarm. Someone's here." Bumblebee stated.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." Raf translated for Miko and Jack.

Ratchet pulled up the video feed from the camera's on top of the base and said, "It's Agent Fowler."

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked, confused.

"Kid, did you really think the United States government coule ignore giant robots from another planet?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues, I think it would be best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus explained.

"In other words, go hide before we're sent to the scrapheap." Axel grinned, showing off his fangs.

Jack, Miko, and Raf quickly ran off the hide. They were just in time too. Agent Fowler walked out of the elevator and he did _not _look happy.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and on a particular note, numerous reports of a motocycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car _and _a kid with fangs!" Fowler listed as he walked up to Optimus. "So, anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?"

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus said calmly. Axel would never understand how his adoptive father kept calm like that. If someone yelled at him like that, Axel's smart mouth wouldn't be able to resist itself.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler questioned.

"If you are referring to the 'Cons, then I doubt they ever left. Earth is much too valuable." Axel spoke up as he jumped from Arcee's shoulder to Optimus'.

"Then maybe it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler said before turning to Axel. "Or do you have any more half demon friends?"

"I do. But they're not here. Trust me, they're worse than me." Axel smirked as Fowler seemed to pale slightly.

"Hear me Agent Fowler." Optimus pleaded. "We are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." Fowler retorted.

"Hey fleshy!"

Fowler looked over at Bulkhead who continued by saying, "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." He grabbed one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulk, I don't think you should..." Axel was cut off.

"And how much to use." Bulkhead finished and soon Ratchet's tool was nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled in dismay.

"Would you two knock if off?" Axel growled.

"As I was saying, military involvement will only result in catastrophe." Optimus tried to explain to the government agent. "Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." Fowler snapped as he walked back to the elevator. Before the door closed, he finished, "Or I will." With that being said, Fowler was gone.

"Pretty big bearings." Bulkhead said before adding, "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus sighed.

_"Like you should be concerned for your world instead of sitting there doing nothing!"_

Axel fought to make sure he didn't jump before replying, "_Dude! Are you trying to give me away?"_

_"You mean to tell me that they really don't know the reason you're there?" Lance growled._

_"Did your really expect me to tell them?" Axel asked in disbelief. "You know what nevermind. I've got to listen to important stuff instead of you being in my head."_

The last thing Axel heard was a growl before Lance retreated from his mind. Axel sighed before a signal popped up on the monitors. Axel's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"No..." He breathed.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet swore. "Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked, only to be ignored.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked in shock.

"It isn't." Ratchet shook his helm. "Another bug. The system's shocked full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive...?" Arcee trailed off but it was obvious what she was implying.

"Arcee, I don't know." Axel spoke up uncertainly. "Something seems off about this."

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it." Optimus said after thinking about it for a moment. He put his battle mask over his mouth.

"HEY!"

Everybody turned to Miko as she asked, "What can we do?"

"Stay here with Ratchet." Axel smiled slightly. "I have a feeling he wants company." Axel gave Ratchet one of his most evil smiles.

Ratchet glared at the half demon and said, "You are dead later you hear me?" He activated the groundbridge.

"I love you too Doc." Axel smirked before looking up at Optimus, "Let's get going, shall we?"

Optimus nodded. "Autobots roll out!"

The Autobots transformed and Axel hopped on Arcee before they sped through the ground bridge. Axel was still uncertain. How would Cliffjumper suddenly get revived? It just didn't make any sense.

When Team Prime made it to the other side of the ground bridge, Axel jumped off of Arcee and used his lightning to levitate in the air. His whole body sparked as he was ready to charge up lightning bolts to throw at the 'Cons. But he looked around and saw that there weren't any. Yet.

"An energon mine." Bulkhead observed.

"Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus stated.

"Guys, check this out." Axel waved them over to an opening in the mine.

Decepticon drones were everywhere. Some were mining energon and some were pushing crates with energon in them. Axel bared his fangs slightly. He could hear the energon flowing through their circuits. He was going to enjoy ripping them apart. To avenge Cliffjumper.

Axel unsheathed his sword and said, "Team Prime, let's find Cliffjumper."

He led the rest of the 'Bots out in to the open where they were immediately spotted. The drones deployed their blasters and aimed at them. Axel sent lightning through his sword and a smile of pure malice worked its way on to his face as it immediately lit up in blue flames. His grin turned sadistic and he said, "I'm going to enjoy this."

That was all the vehicons needed to hear to start firing. Axel ran towards them before jumping in the air. He let out a scream of rage as he sliced off a drone's helm. He then sheathed his sword and a _lot _of lightning come in to his hands. He hissed and his fangs come out to full length as he thrust his hands on to a 'Cons neck and watched as the 'Con's circuits were fried to a crisp.

Axel pulled out one of his pistols and he put a tiny streak of lightning in there. He smirked and aimed it at a group of vehicons. He decided to have a little fun and said in the best accent he could, "Say hello to my little friend!" He pulled the trigger and yelled, "Raging Bullet!"

Bullets made completely out of lightning came out of the gun and went towards the vehicons. As soon as they made contact, the 'Cons went down as their circuits got fried. This wave of 'Cons was done. Axel flew over to the rest of the Autobots.

"This isn't all of them is it?" He had to ask.

His answer came in the form of the next wave of drones and three drills walking towards them.

"Does that answer your question?" Bulkhead replied dryly.

"Yes it does." Axel smirked. He pulled his sword back out and declared, "Let's trash some Decepticons!"

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus commanded.

The Autobots ran foward before transforming. Axel jumped on top of Optimus and crouched. He bared his fangs and then slashed his sword in an upward motion. His eyes turned pure red as a way of demon energy flew from his sword and hit the 'Cons dead on. Axel yelped as Optimus suddenly turned around in a circle and smashed some 'Cons of his own.

"Yo, watch it Prime! I'm riding here!" Axel snapped.

Soon that wave of 'Cons were gone and they came in to another room in the mine. The Autobots transformed and immediately ran to cover. Axel jumped on to Arcee's shoulder and whistled. "Quite the operation."

Unfortunately he alerted the 'Cons to their presense and they immediately fired at them. Axel jumped in the air and lightning sparked at his feet. He put his hands together and let lightning form between them. He widened his hands until the ball seemed to be an acceptable size. He yelled out and threw the ball at the 'Cons with all his might. He grinned when he heard a decent sixed explosion.

"You trying to destroy the 'Cons or destroy us?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Oh please. A ball that size wouldn't do a thing." Axel scoffed.

"You can make it bigger than that?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief and probably a bit of fear.

Axel grinned before he ducked as a shot whizzed past his helm. His eyes glanced around the mine for a minute before he caught sight of something. Something red.

"I'll be damned." He said in shock. "It's Cliff! I have a visual."

"We'll cover you! Go!" Optimus ordered.

"Let's go CC!" Axel commanded.

Arcee immediately transformed and Axel hopped on. Arcee started driving at full speed and Axel sheathed his sword. He threw balls of lightning at the 'Cons and growled, "Get the hell out of my way!"

When the path ended, Arcee used it as a ramp and jumped. In mid air she transformed and grabbed on to the rails. Axel hung on to her shoulder for dear life as she managed to finally jump to the ledge Cliffjumper was on. But the sight that greeted them almost made the poor half demon faint.

Cliffjumper, at least half of Cliffjumper, laid before them. A strange purple substance was leaking out of him. Axel stared in shock and hurt briefly crossed his face. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Cliff!" Arcee screamed as she ran towards him. The ledge he was on started to fall.

"Arcee, wait! I don't think this is..." Axel was once again cut off.

"Let's get you home partner." Arcee grunted as she grabbed on to Cliff's hand and started to pull him back up.

Axel saw it before Arcee did and said fearfully, "Arcee..."

Cliffjumper suddenly reared his head back and screamed. His optics were purple instead of the blue they were familiar with. Arcee gasped in shock and could only watch helplessly as he slipped from her hands and fell to the ground below.

"What did the 'Cons do to him?" Axel asked quietly before he heard chuckling. "Robot chicken!"

Starscream stopped and glared at the half demon. "Ah yes. Axel Hunter. I wish I could stick around to kill you but," He smirked and dropped the grenade. "I'm squeemish." The seeker jumped off the ledge before transforming and flying away.

"Oh shit." Axel sighed. "Don't tell me..."

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead confirmed causing Axel to curse Starscream out in every language he knew.

"Autobots, let's leave before shit hits the fan!" Axel cut off Optimus who raised an optic ridge. "What? Legally I'm your son! I have to steal your moments sometimes!"

Optimus shook his helm before transforming. Axel hopped in before they put metal to the pedal. The bomb went off behind them and a blue explosion quickly followed them. Axel looked behind them and gulped. "Now would be a really good time for that ground bridge Optimus."

"Ratchet, bridge us back!" Optimus spoke in to his com-link. "Use the arrival coordinates..." He waited for a moment. "NOW!"

Team Prime drove in to the base and as soon as they touched the floor, Axel yelled out of Optimus' window, "Close the bridge! Close the bridge!" He jumped out on to the floor and landed on his feet. Next to him Optimus transformed and flipped out of the bridge as it closed.

"Woah." Miko, Jack, and Raf said in awe.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented before asking, "How about Cliffjumper?"

The looks the Autobots gained answered the old medic's question. Miko ran foward and started asking questions excitedly. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Arcee stepped foward and growled, "Look..."

Jack quickly intervened before anything serious could happen. "Miko, let's go see what the 'Bots, uh, hide in their sock drawers."

"Seriously?" Miko deadpanned but she did walk away.

"Arcee, Axel, what did you see?" Optimus asked gently.

"Not Cliff. At least not anymore." Axel hung his head sadly.

"He was mutated. Buchered. Like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Arcee said bitterly and her voice was cracking with sadness.

Arcee and Axel groaned as a wave of dizziness hit them both at the same time. They both collasped and held on to a nearby crate. Their legs wouldn't support them anymore.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"We're fine. Just dizzy." Axel groaned.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questioned in confusion.

"Robots with emotions." Raf's eyes widened.

"Robots who can die." Jack realized.

Ratchet scanned their second in command and resident half demon. The scanner turned red when it came to Arcee's hand. For Axel, it turned red on his right leg. Ratchet took a sample of the strange substance before saying, "Good take a decontamination bath. Both of you. Now."

"Bee. Half demon in need of a lift here." Axel moaned from his spot on the ground.

Bumblebee picked Axel up gently and saw him on shoulder before helping Arcee stand and guiding them to the chamber. Axel was about to relax but then a voice who seemed to think his head was his new home showed up.

"_What is that stuff?" Lance, for once, didn't insult him and he seemed geuninely concerned._

_"Aw, you do care." _Axel resisted the urge to smirk.

_"I am simply curious." Lance growled._

_"Sure you are." _Axel said before he grew serious. _"But I don't know what this stuff is Lance. But I'm gonna find out."_

Once the bath was finished, Axel looked up at Arcee and asked, "Want company CC? I think we both need it."

Arcee gave him a tired smile and said, "You know me so well." She picked up one of her closest friends and put him on her shoulder. They both walked back in to the main room.

"Ratchet..." Optimus started.

"Busy." Ratchet held up a servo.

"Arcee," Optimus started and the femme looked up at her leader. "You'll watch over Jack."

Arcee visibly deflated and said, "Ugh. Still dizzy."

"You're fine. Says your physician." Ratchet crushed her hope.

Arcee sighed before Axel nudged her. She raised an optic ridge before he said, "Hey, you'll have me remember?"

Arcee smiled slightly. "Well, it can't be too bad right?"

* * *

\

Arcee pulled in to Jack's garage and turned off her engine. Axel climbed off and stepped in front of her. Jack did the same.

"Arcee, Axel, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for your loss." Jack said sadly.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" The two friends said in unison.

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?" Jack snapped.

Arcee transformed and hissed, "I'm not sure girl trouble counts."

"I'm not a girl, but yeah what she said." Axel added.

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you." Jack retorted.

"Again, I am not a girl. What are you going to do? Ignore me?" Axel scowled.

The flash of headlights interrupted them and Arcee immediately said, "Cons!"

"No! Mom!" Jack yelled as he ran towards his mother.

"Arcee, transform. Now!" Axel hissed as he leaned against the work desk.

June Darby got out of her car and asked in a confused voice, "Jack?"

"Mom!" Jack greeted her nervously. "Don't freak. I can explain."

"Can you?" June retorted before walking up to Arcee who was in her motorcycle form. "Jackson Darby, we talked about this."

"I know. And..." Jack was cut off.

"Jackson?" Axel snickered, causing Jack to glare at him and June to jump. Guess she hadn't noticed him.

"And who are you?" June asked.

"Axel Hunter at your service Ms. Darby." Axel smirked and did a fake bow.

June raised an eyebrow before saying, "I like him." She then turned back to her son. "No you don't know. I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?!"

"Mom, I'm sixteen! I can't be driving a ten speed forever!" Jack retorted.

"How did you even afford this?" June demanded.

"That's why I'm here." Axel lied. "I got it from a friend of mine. Her name is CC." He smirked slightly as Arcee's wheel turned to him. "She said she was selling it for a cheap price and I bought it for _Jackson _here." He snickered again at the use of Jack's real name.

"Thank you for that Axel." Jack glared at him in annoyance before turning to his mom. "The point is Mom that I may have been a kid when I bought this." He gestured to his motorcycle helmet before continuing, "But I'm not anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices. And I chose her. I'll be responsible. I promise."

"Her?" June asked teasingly. "I didn't think you would be bringing girls home just yet."

"I like to think she brought me." Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah she brought you alright." Axel said quietly, earning a quick glare from Jack.

"Well I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet. _Every single time you ride._" June made sure he got the point. "You will take me for a spin every once in a while right?"

"We'll see. She's kind of tempermental." Jack said loud enough for Arcee to hear before walking in to the house with his mom. Once his mom was out of earshot, Jack quickly ran back and asked, "Aren't you coming Axel?"

"I'm going to stay with Arcee." Axel shook his head. "We'll be fine."

Jack seemed hesitant for a moment before closing the door and walking in the house. Axel's ears twitched for a moment before saying, "Ok, you can transform now."

Arcee transformed back in to her regular form before grumbling, "I can't believe we got put on guardian duty."

"_You _got put on guardian duty." Axel corrected her with a smirk. "I'm here to keep you company." The smirk faltered before he said quietly, "You don't have to go through this alone you know?"

Arcee sighed before saying, "I know. It's just...hard."

Axel sighed, knowing Lance would beat his ass to hell and back for this. "Hey, wanna hear a story? About when I was from my homeworld? Please say yes. It has monumental meaning you know."

Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Do share. You never really talk about where you're actually from."

Axel knew he couldn't say everything but he could say the more normal parts. "Well when I was little, ok more like 107, me and my mother were going for a walk." Really, they were going on patrol but she didn't need to know that. "My mother was a powerful demon. Much more powerful than me. Hell, she was a full demon! Though I like to think I'll get up there with her someday. Anyways, we were walking when we were...attacked." Axel's voice hitched. His mother was a painful part of his past and he agreed with his father that he didn't like to bring her up unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Attacked by who?" Arcee asked quietly. She had a feeling where this was going.

Axel's eyes flashed red for a second before he said, "His name was Aragar. He was one of the most evil people I knew. However, he was a half demon like me. But he was a full grown half demon. I'm still a teenager. How he managed to do what he did is something I will never know."

"What did he do?" Arcee asked hesitantly.

"He killed her." Axel said quietly. "He killed my mother. She had told me to go hide. I watched as Aragon infected her with...something. I don't know what it was. But the point is I watched her _die _Arcee."

"Axel..." Arcee was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it." Axel sighed. "But the point is after she died, I didn't want anything to do with anybody. The only person I would talk to is my dad. He's human, which is why I'm only half demon. But I have these friends. Honestly, we're kind of like Team Prime. I guess I'll do the introductions since they're not here.

First, there's Cole. He's a fox/Earth demon. He's a full demon. But like me, he has the apperance of a human. Like most demons do these days. Anyways, he has control over the Earth. The plants, animals, dirt, ect. He's older than be, being 120 years old. He's like the Bulkhead of our group. He's our muscle. But unlike Bulk, he's a medic.

Next, there's Layla. She's a dog demon. She's a full demon. Unlike the rest of us, she doesn't control any type of element or anything. All she has is her dog demon powers. But she can transform in to this massive dog and trust me, when I say massive I mean it. She's like the Bumblebee of the group. She's the youngest being 113 and she's always chipper, even when the odds are against us. But don't underestimate her. Even though she's young she still brings her a-game.

Then there's Cristina. She's an ice/wolf demon. A full demon too. She can summon these HUGE ice crystals and I admit I've been on the receiving end a few times. Like Layla, she can transform too. She is this huge wolf with a marking the shape of an ice crystal on her head. Honestly, she's like the you of our group. She's 115. She has this terrible past that only my dad knows about. But rest assured, given that she's one of our top assassins, I don't think she lets it get in her way.

Finally, there's Lance. I'm the closest to him. Even though he's a major, cold, pain in the ass, he came through for me. He's like the Ratchet of our group. Acts like he doesn't care even though he does. But Lance is worse than Ratchet. Trust me, I know. He's a fire/dragon demon like me. Only I have lightning instead of fire. Lance and I are the only half demons known to exist. That's why he is so cold. He wants to be a full demon even though I try to get it in to his skull that he's fine the way he is. He's 116. He's my right hand man, even though he acts like he hates me. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Axel smirked.

"You sure have some interesting friends." Arcee commented.

"Yeah, I do." Axel smiled fondly. "When I tried to shut everyone out, they forced their way back in. They wouldn't let me throw myself in to depression and for that I'm thankful for them."

Arcee smiled slightly. "Guess you're going to do the same for me huh?"

"Why of course." Axel grinned. "Now let's get some sleep. Story telling takes a lot out of a person."

**The Next Day**

Axel woke up with a start as Arcee started revving her engine. Jack burst through the door and hissed, "Are you crazy?! You'll wake up my mom!"

"Grab your helmet. It's go time." Arcee replied.

"Are you kidding? It's Saturday!" Jack groaned.

"You can watch cartoons at base with Bumblebee." Arcee retorted as she edged foward slightly.

"Cartoons? I'm a teenager." Jack scoffed as he walked back in the house to get ready.

"And leave a note for your mom! She worries." Arcee called after him.

Axel leaned against her fondly before saying, "You think?"But then his mind started to wander back to Aragon.

_"I'm coming for you bastard. I'll avenge my mother." _Axel thought.

**And that is the end of this chapter of Storm of Lightning! We learned a little about Axel's past! Before you ask, his little group of friends will not be appearing for a while. Probably in the middle of this story. But until then, we get to see Axel and Team Prime kick Decepticon aft! Until next time, Shadow out!**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's Shadow Katakura and we're all back for another chapter of Storm of Lightning. I was trying to decide whether Axel should go with Optimus and Ratchet or stay with the kids. I decided on the kids. I want Axel to interact with them more. *cough* Miko *cough*. Anyways, let's get going shall we?**

Axel flew around Jasper, eyes scanning the ground below him with a very bored expression. After Jack and Arcee went for a drive, he decided to go for a flight instead. He looked off in to the distance and he could see Bumblebee and Raf in a relaxing place. He also saw Miko and Bulkhead driving down a steep incline, causing him to smile slightly.

_"You are a lovesick idiot, my friend."_

Axel growled. First Lance was in his head, now this guy? "Cole, what do you want?"

Axel's eyes glowed red for a second as he used his lightning to fly over to a cliff. He landed on his feet and a figure materialized in front of him. Of course it was merely a hologram.

Cole smirked slightly. "Come now. Lance can't have all the fun inside our favorite dragon demon's head, can he?"

Axel resisted the urge to groan when another figure/hologram appeared beside Cole and growled at him before saying, "You call being in this idiot's head _fun_?"

"Why must you act as if you hate me?" Axel sighed dramatically.

Lance and Cole were exactly as he remembered them three years ago. Cole had forest green eyes and messy brown hair. On his head were his favorite pair of aviator goggles. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He had on a black trench coat and black combat boots. Cole grinned slightly, showing off two pointed teeth. The teeth of a fox. Unfortunately, like Axel he hadn't gained the ability to fully transform yet even though he was a full demon AND older than his two companions.

Next there was Lance Taylor, who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. He had ruby red eyes and blood red hair, which used to be black before he dyed it. In one of his victim's blood. Yes, he is that ruthless. He had silver piercings in his ear. He was wearing a black shirt under a red leather overcoat, black pants, and black army boots. Just like his two friends (even though he'd never admit to the light of day that's what they were) he hadn't gained the ability to transform in to his dragon form. That's right. Lance and Axel, the only two half demons known to man, were both dragon demons.

"Because I do hate you." Lance stated bluntly.

"Ah, my good friend. You wound me." Axel placed a hand over his chest dramatically before turning serious. "Now what the hell are you two doing here?! Cristina was enough! And where's Layla?"

"Calm down, you idiot." Lance rolled his eyes. "Your father requested we check up on you. Why? I have no fucking idea."

"And Layla is perfectly fine." Cole reassured his younger friend. "She's just investigating something." His face darkened. "You may want to see it whenever she arrives."

"It has to do with my mission, doesn't it?" Axel pinched the bridge his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, it does." Cole chuckled before his hologram started flicking. "And that's my cue to leave. Good luck Hunter."

Cole flickered again before disappearing. Axel and Lance stared at each other before Axel broke the silence. "Why haven't you left?"

Lance scoffed and crossed his arms, his scowl returning. "Are you that dense, you pathetic fool? Our mental connection is stronger than the others because we are both dragons."

"Dragons who can't transform." Axel grinned slightly, waiting to see his brother in arm's reaction.

Lance growled and his hand lit up in flames. Just as he was about to toast poor Axel, they both smelled something. Lance frowned in confusion but Axel recognized the smell all too well.

"Spilled energon." Axel muttered before sniffing again. His eyes widened. "Ratchet!"

"And I believe that is _my _cue to leave." Lance grumbled before flickering out.

Axel's eyes closed and his body was surrounded by lightning before he teleported away. When he opened his eyes, he was in the Autobot Base. Just as he was about to fry the poor thing that was attacking Ratchet, Optimus stepped forward and stepped on it. The little 'Bot tried to get up again but Axel quickly threw his hands out, causing a lightning bolt to fry the thing to a crisp. Ratchet and Optimus looked up in surprise.

"When did you get here?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I just got here." Axel shrugged. "Teleportation via lightning works wonders you know?"

Ratchet shook his helm before turning back to his leader. "What on Earth could've caused that?"

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet." Optimus rumbled. "Dark Energon."

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Axel couldn't help but comment. "And Ratchet? The poor little sucker that just got squished left a little mark on your shoulder." Axel inhaled. "I smell it."

Ratchet looked down at the mark before saying, "I'll handle it later. For now, let's get that _thing _in a container."

"Leave it me doc." Axel smirked, his hands starting to spark. "You fix your little wound."

Ratchet started to protest but he stopped once he saw that Axel had already started walking towards his now dead piece of machinery. Optimus look at his medic with amusement on his face as the old mech grumbled under his breath and started cleaning off his wound.

"Come here you little bugger. A small thing such as you shouldn't be lying around." Axel mused with a wicked smirk on his face as he held his hands in front of him. Lightning shot out of them and surrounded the dead tool. The dead little mech was slowly lifted off the ground and placed in to a container near Ratchet's work station. Once it was inside, Optimus closed the lid.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." The Prime explained to his two comrades.

"That would explain his life signal inexplicitly coming back online but _dark energon_?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. "It's so scarce as to be virtually nonexistent."

"Why would it be on Earth?" Axel piped up from his spot where he was hanging upside down on the railings.

"It was transported. By Megatron." Optimus narrowed his optics.

"But _why_?" Axel pressed the issue. "Why would Megatron go through the trouble of bringing it to Earth?"

"To conquer this world by raising an army of the undead." Optimus replied gravely.

"Oh hell yes! I get to fight zombies!" Axel cried out with a huge smile.

Ratchet laughed slightly. "Well, Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

The sound of car engines drew their attention to the base entrance. Axel was delighted to see Miko as she stepped out of Bulkhead smiling brightly. A rumble came from the green giant. Bulkhead opened his chest plates to reveal Miko's guitar.

"Sorry." Miko smiled sheepishly. "Must've left that in the backseat."

"May I?" Axel smirked as he flew over to them and grabbed Miko's guitar before landing in front of her. He held it out and the half demon became amused when he saw her shocked look. "Is there something on my face, Miko?"

Arcee couldn't help but snort at her friend's attempt at flirting with the young Japanese girl. Axel shot her a look but then his attention was on Miko as she screamed, "OH MY GOSH! You can _fly _too?!"

"I can do many things." Axel smiled before admitting, "Some abilities I have yet to discover."

"That, my good friend, is awesome." Miko grinned as she grabbed her guitar from the half demon. Axel's face split in to a wide grin. She just keeps getting better and better to him.

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus began but trailed off thoughtfully as he glanced at the kids and Axel.

"Roll out?" Arcee asked.

"Remain here." Optimus held up a hand. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss." Miko protested quietly to her guardian.

"Um, he never picks me." Bulkhead said sheepishly.

"Remember the last time you were in charge Bulk?" Axel teased his friend.

Bulkhead glared playfully at his much shorter friend and hissed, "A story for another time!"

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another." Arcee walked up to her leader. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's as sharp as ever." Ratchet remarked sarcastically.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus assured the femme.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee countered.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt." Opitmus closed the conversation. He turned to his old friend and requested, "Ratchet, bridge us out."

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Axel yelled as he stepped forward. "I want to go too Prime!"

Optimus sighed and resisted the urge to place a hand on his helm. "Axel, you are to remain at base and help Arcee."

"UGH!" Axel groaned before walking away while mumbling, "Can't go fight 'Cons. Can't annoy Ratchet all day..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I WANTED YOU TO HEAR IT OLD MAN!"

"Axel..." Optimus gave the half demon a warning glance.

"Fine." Axel grumbled before jumping up to sit on the railing.

Optimus and Ratchet walked through the ground bridge. The other members of the team could only watch as they disappeared from their sight. Jack rubbed the back of his head before asking hesitantly, "So chief, what's on the activities list?"

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee scowled before walking towards the exit.

"But Opitmus told us to stay." Bulkhead protested.

"And do you really wanna leave BULKHEAD in charge CC?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

Arcee glared at Bulkhead. "When you're in charge you can call the shots." She then turned to look at Axel. "No matter how much I ask, you're going to continue to call me that aren't you?"

"Until death parts us milady." Axel did a fake bow, causing Arcee to crack a small smile before it disappeared.

"Bee with me." The blue femme ordered.

Bumblebee looked ready to protest but he merely groaned quietly before walking towards his older, yet smaller friend with his door wings on his back drooping slightly. Arcee glanced at her half demon friend and smirked. "Axel, you're in charge. Let's not have a repeat of last time, shall we?"

Before Axel could answer, Arcee and Bumblebee transformed before driving out of base. It was silent before Raf asked, "What happened last time?"

"Nothing!" Bulkhead quickly answered while thumping Axel on the head slightly with his finger.

Axel smiled wickedly. "They'll fine out soon Bulk. Don't you worry."

Bulkhead groaned before looking at the kids and asking, "Uh, what's on the activities list?"

A screech was heard as Miko plugged up her guitar and turned to face them. "How about band practice?"

"But we're not a band." Raf was confused while Axel merely looked amused.

"Why so anti social? Come on Raf. You play anything?" Miko smiled.

"Uh keyboard?" Raf held up his laptop.

Miko nodded approvingly. "Laptops and samples, good. Jack?"

"Sometimes I mess around on the harmonica." Jack suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko hissed. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." She then turned towards her half human friend. "What about you Axel? I'm sure someone as handsome as yourself knows how to play SOMETHING."

"So you're saying I'm handsome, eh Miko?" Axel smirked. "Heh, score one for Axel! But to answer your question, music isn't exactly my best talent."

"You're a ladiesman, you know that?" Miko raised an eyebrow. "But anyways, just conjure up some lightning to make this look totally epic!" She then turned to her guardian, removing her attention from a grinning Axel. "Bulkhead? Percussion! We'll go for a big, industrial sound. DIY, we're a band. You've just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My Fist, Your Face."

Axel was interesting at first. But then she started playing and he covered his ears. It wasn't the fact that she was bad. After all she WAS playing heavy metal. It was the fact that his _deScmon_ ears were sensitive as scrap.

"Goddamit Miko!" Axel scowled. Well nobody's perfect, right?

Axel swore under his breath when green lights started flashing. What could it possibly be this time? Bulkhead uncovered his audio receptors and yelled, "Woah, woah, WOAH!"

"Come on!" Miko whined. "You can't handle raw power?"

Axel finally realized what the green flashing was. "Shit. Proximity sensor! Quick! Hide!"

Jack, Miko, and Raf quickly ran behind Bulkhead's foot. Axel hopped on top of Bulkhead's shoulder with skills a normal person could only dream of having. As soon as Axel got himself settled, the door opened to reveal Fowler. And he did _not _look happy.

"Prime!" The government agent yelled his usual greeting as he walked in to the base.

"Yo!" Axel called out.

"Thirty foot tall Prime! Not adopted son Prime!" Fowler snapped.

"Aw." Axel groaned before grumbling under his breath.

"Agent Fowler. Optimus isn't here. Nobody's here. Except me of course." Bulkhead chuckled nervously.

"Well, where did he go?" Fowler was getting angrier by the second. "Wait, don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini mall. Now I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, or what your people speak Axel, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons. And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the world handle means. So, you tell Prime..." He trailed off as he spotted Miko's guitar plug.

"_Scrap." _Axel thought.

"Since when are you 'Bots electric?" Fowler raised an eyebrow.

Axel and Bulkhead shared a nervous look. They were out of excuses. Jack decided to break the silence and walked out from behind Bulkhead's foot, with Miko and Raf following. Axel face palmed. Fowler wasn't going to be happy anytime soon.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Jack greeted the federal agent as if they were old friends.

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler yelled. "Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, let me guess. You're running a daycare center?"

"Team Prime? Run a daycare center? Fowler, you can't be serious." Axel laughed hysterically.

"Shut it, Hunter!" Fowler scowled.

"Uh, we're interns." Jack laughed nervously.

"Student interns!" Raf piped in.

"Earning extra credit in auto..."

"Robotics."

Miko and Jack glanced at each other as Miko finished his sentence. Axel's blue eyes started filling with red as his fangs popped out. Okay, so the half demon didn't understand why he was getting jealous but he let it slide for now. After all, Miko was intriguing.

_"Probably just another girl who is on the receiving end of your constant flirting." _Axel decided to ignore Lance.

"Ok. Let's move. I'm taking all three of you in to federal custody. It's for your own protection." Fowler decided as he started to walk towards them.

Fowler yelped as a wall of lightning suddenly stood between him and the kids. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked up at the resident half demon, whose eyes were glowing blue and red and his hands were sparking.

Axel growled, his lightning growing even stronger as he made it inch towards Fowler ever so slightly. "We're protecting them."

"Is that so?" Fowler retorted, though you could tell that he was terribly scared of being electrocuted by the half demon. "Maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon." He picked up the phone and started to dial the number. He yelped as a lightning bolt literally came out of no where and the phone was now smoking.

"It's out of order." Axel shrugged nonchalantly.

"This isn't over hot shot!" Fowler promised. "Not by a long shot!"

"Hey, that rhymed." Axel grinned.

"UGH!" Fowler stormed in to the elevator with a furious look on his face.

Once the man was gone and it was silent in the base, Axel couldn't help but ask, "So Bulk, was that phone important?"

Bulkhead shrugged. "Not like we could use it anyway."

"What was with the wall of lightning?!" Jack demanded as Axel hopped down to land in front of them. "We could've been fried!"

"Relax." Axel drawled out as he rolled his eyes. "I can control it after all. Loosen up Jack. Seriously, it's annoying."

Miko struggled not to laugh as Axel walked away from a shocked Jack. The half demon flopped back on to the couch and closed his eyes. He wasn't actually sleep of course. But did it really hurt just to rest for a bit?

"So Axel..."

Or maybe answer questions for an energetic 15 year old girl. Normally, Axel would be annoyed but then again this was a girl. And Axel loved to flirt, no matter what mood he was in.

"Yes, Miko?" Axel cracked on of his eyes open.

"Oops. Were you sleep?" Miko smiled sheepishly.

"Nah." Axel couldn't resist returning the smile as he opened both of his eyes and sat up. "What were you going to ask?"

Miko jumped on to the couch beside him before asking excitedly, "How did you join Team Prime?"

Axel leaned back on the couch slightly and said in the dullest voice he could muster, "They found me in the desert."

Miko's look of sheer disbelief had him laughing hysterically. The poor boy had tears coming out of his eyes. Miko shook her head and repeated slowly, "They found you in the...desert?"

"In Egypt to be exact." Axel laughed. "I know, it sounds weird. But come on, we ARE in a base that houses five alien robots."

"True." Miko agreed with a grin. "So what? Did the 'Cons attack you and the 'Bots came out guns blazing?!"

"Er, something like that. Though I took care of the 'Cons. Wanted to leave Megatron and Starscream a message." Axel shrugged before he frowned. "Though I think poor Bumblebee almost blew a gasket when I revealed I was a half demon."

Miko's laugh is music to Axel's ears. "I can imagine. It's not everyday you see a half demon. Then again this is the so called entertainment capitol of the world."

Axel chuckled at that but then alarms started going off. He glanced at Miko who shrugged. Both of them got up to walk over to the monitor with Jack and Raf. Bulkhead stood there in front of them.

"My ears." Raf moaned.

"Curse these sensitive demon ears." Axel grumbled, while covering his own ears.

"It's an SOS." Bulkhead slowly typed in a few things on the keyboard before saying in shock, "From Fowler!"

After the alarm stopped, Axel uncovered his aching ears and asked, "Did you trace it Bulk?"

"Location scan was incomplete." Bulkhead shrugged. "Oh well."

"Oh well?" Jack nearly screamed. "Seriously?"

"Bulk, I love you. I really do. BUT ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Axel screamed, causing lightning to slightly cackle around him before disappearing. "Optimus will DESTROY us if he ever heard you say that!"

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead winced at how high Axel's voice had risen.

"Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him." Jack retorted.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location..." Raf trailed off as a frightening thought came to him. "_Our _location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot?" Miko hissed. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal."

"We lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead protested.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf offered as he took out his laptop. "About five years ago the government started micro chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets."

"The hell?" Axel voiced everyone's thoughts in those two words. How could a 12 year old possibly know all this?

"What? I saw it on tv!" Raf defended himself. "Anyways, if I can hack in to the fed's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's location."

"You know how to hack? But you're like two years old." Miko was shocked.

"Twelve." Raf retorted before grinning cheekily. "And a quarter."

Axel couldn't help but smirk. He had to admit that he was impressed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Raf said, "Latitude 39.5. Longitude 116.9."

"You staying or coming with?" Bulkhead asked his friend.

Axel shrugged and walked down the stairs. "Might as well come with. Who knows? Might get a chance to fry some 'Cons circuits." He sent out a tiny spark of lightning and the ground bridge opened.

"You can do that?" The green Wrecker's jaw dropped.

Axel couldn't help but smile. "Oh Bulkhead there is so much you have yet to learn. Now let's go rescue Fowler!" He then paused and turned to Jack. "You're in charge Jackie boy."

Axel used his lightning to propel himself in to the air and he flew alongside Bulkhead who ran through the ground bridge. Once they were on the other side, they saw they were in some sort of canyon.

"Fowler?" Bulkhead called out before noticing the looming shape in front of them. "Uh oh..."

"The whole Decepticon she-bang." Axel remarked. "Shit, there's a guard. Hide!"

Axel and Bulkhead quickly hid behind a nearby rock. Axel was about to begin talking about how stealth was an absolute priority. But then he heard a _very _familiar voice.

"Alright! What's the plan?"

The color drained from Axel's face as he noticed Miko hiding behind a rock near them. That was when he learned that the girl before him liked coming in to the battlefield to watch the action. Axel placed a hand over his heart because he knew he was going to be suffering a _lot _of heart attacks from this day forward.

"Miko!" Bulkhead hissed while placing a finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet.

Unfortunately his warning came too late. A nearby Vehicon had noticed Miko and was now aiming his blaster at her. Miko winced and couldn't help but remark, "Oh. Unwise."

_"_GET DOWN!" Axel yelled as he jumped out of cover.

Miko jumped over the rock just as the Vehicon blew it to bits. Axel rushed towards it and his fist lit up in lightning. He smashed it in to the 'Cons face with inhuman strength. While the 'Con was down, Axel landed on his chest. His fangs popped out and he hissed as his eyes glazed over with red. He locked his gaze with the vehicon and smiled coldly as his demon eyes worked their magic. The 'Con went completely still but he was far from dead. No, he was about to watch, motionless, as he was killed.

"Miko, look away." Axel advised. "I'm a different person in battle."

He heard nothing in response. He assumed Miko was simply in shock after seeing him in battle for the first time. Axel smirked and licked his fangs as he stared down at the Vehicon. "Such a shame 'Con. Welcome to death's cold embrace." The half demon mused before his whole body lit up in lightning. Because he was still standing on top of the vehicon, the poor guy was mercilessly electrocuted.

"You call yourselves Decepticons?" Axel scoffed as he kicked the drone's helm. "Even humans can fight better than you."

"Woah..."

Axel's eyes went back to electric blue and he looked over at Miko was wasn't looking at him in fear, but in admiration. He jumped over to her and, ignoring her shocked look, picked her up bridal style before jumping back over to Bulkhead's waiting hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"I wanted to see the action! Unlike Jack and Raf, I haven't seen you guys duke it out with the 'Cons!" Miko smiled excitedly.

Axel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "So you recklessly came with us just to see action? Miko, you are the most bad aft chick I've ever known!"

"Don't encourage this!" Bulkhead snapped.

Axel sighed dramatically before hitting the communicator on the side of his ear. Unlike the 'Bots, he didn't have one attached to him of course. "Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?"

_"Loud and clear Axel." _Arcee responded.

"We have a situation." Axel sing-songed as he held Miko to his chest.

"_Axel, really? They're children! Humans! Just do whatever!" _Arcee sighed in frustration.

"Miko's with us and we're currently about to rescue Fowler from the 'Cons." Axel deadpanned.

_"You're WHERE? SHE'S where?!"_

Axel couldn't resist laughing as he heard Arcee growl before the com-link went dead. Bulkhead looked nervous as he asked, "Well?"

"Don't worry. They should be on their way." Axel reassured his friend.

"Um Axel..."

Axel looked down at Miko who was still in his arms. "Yes?"

"You can put me down now." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Axel grinned sheepishly before sitting her on her feet. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Miko waved off the apology as she dusted herself off. "Now, what was that move you pulled on that 'Con?! It was AWESOME!"

"That, my dear friend, was demon eyes." Axel explained. "It can immobilize my opponent. To put it in simpler terms, they get to watch as I kick their afts until they're dead."

Miko grinned. "Epic."

Bulkhead groaned, causing the two of them to look up at their Autobot friend. "What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?"

"Dude, the 'Cons would be putting the clamps on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint." Miko suggested with an excited grin.

"That can be arranged." Axel smirked but he paused at the opening of a ground bridge.

"They're here." Bulkhead had never been so relived to see a ground bridge in his life.

But that relief was short lived for it was not Arcee and Bumblebee that stepped out of the ground bridge but Jack and Raf. Miko moaned, "Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots? This is OUR one on one time." She then frowned. "But they'd have to find their own half demon." She glanced at Axel.

"I highly doubt that we need any more." Axel winced, imagining the things that could happen if Layla, Cristina, Cole, or Lance found a way to this world.

"Woah. Are your bones vibrating?" Raf stuttered as he looked up at Jack, who shrugged.

"You there!"

Dread went through everyone's hearts as vehicons came in to view on top of the warship and looked down at Jack and Raf, who were out in the line of fire. This wasn't good.

"Scrap." Bulkhead and Miko chorused.

Axel sighed. Can he ever get a day off?

**FINALLY! This is the end of another chapter of Storm of Lightning. Sorry for the delay but my computer was being an ungrateful fragger and didn't want to work for a few days. But I've finally finished this chapter and I'm ready to share it with you! Until next time, I'm out! *logs off and prepares for bed***


End file.
